Conatus/Cladaviin
Cladaviin is the 28th character in Conatus, she is the third character by Shadow Inferno and is also the 18th Paid Character in the game thus far. Background Cladaviin is a distinguished researcher from Earth who is known for her interest in the effects of Radiation and Movement, often seeing how Radiation can impact particles. Cladaviin accidentally ended up in Grimnore making her one of the only individuals never to be tempted to it but still end up at it, this occurred when Cladaviin was experimenting with portal technology via the use of radiation to connect points of identical radioactive signatures together, she refers to this term as Radioactive Threading. When she activated the portal it connected itself to the abandoned research facility in Grimnore's desert and an intense gravitational pull abruptly pushed Cladaviin into the portal. Fortunately for her she was wearing her protective suit which temporarily guarded her from the radiation although after she escaped the ordeal finding a safe location to rest her suit short-circuited and the lead particles that normally flow through it were halted causing it to no longer protect her from radiation, she now wanders the Grimnore looking for parts to repair her suit so she can return home and is mostly confused by the Grimnore. Appearance Cladaviin wears a heavily armoured suit, she had it custom made to fit her and be as flexible as possible. Due to her adoration of 50s Sci-Fi Films the suit looks rather dated with unnecessary glowing components and completely useless plastic around the Elbow, Hip and Knee Joints. The suit has claws which Cladaviin is able to operate from within with her own hands and although they are not as effective as just using her hands with weapons they provide much greater protection. Cladaviin herself has Purple coloured eyes although they are are likely blue with contacts and has dyed Pink hair, no one knows what colour Cladaviin's hair is supposed to be aside from her since the Grimnore seems to keep the particles in her hair suspended making it retain its colour even when washed. Personality Cladaviin is a bit of a rambler often going off on tangents in conversation and often likes talking about her suit and all the things it used to be able to do. Cladaviin also expresses a fondness for cute animals although unsurprisingly has very little empathy for them when she needs to eat. Due to her prolonged accidental stay Cladaviin seems to have developed a slight case of paranoia and/or insanity as she has been noted to be talking to herself at times and talks about places that don't exist on the Grimnore that she says she's visited here. Gameplay Cladaviin is a character specifically designed for durability, she is less likely than other characters to get effected by status conditions and under special conditions can actually negate a status condition. She has remarkable Defense and although her other stats are less than impressive this generally allows Cladaviin to last much longer in a fight especially when it's more than 1-on-1. Cladaviin is also left vulnerable in two locations; her neck and her mid-section, these two locations have reduced defense to the rest of her body however can be covered when she is crouching. Stats Equipment Traits Skills Alts Trivia *Cladaviin's Skill 2, Suiticide is based on D.Va from Overwatch's ability to abandon her mech, the way the armour explodes however is more similar to the robots President Haltmann summons and then blows up in Kirby: Planet Robobot *Cladaviin actually comes from a different universe but doesn't know it, her portal that she created actually links the same location in two universes that share the same radioactive signature together, this would suggest that humans in Cladaviin's universe lived in Grimnore which was much more like Earth than this universe's Grimnore *Cladaviin will always flirt with traders when talking to them, although one trader will flirt back to her which ironically creeps her out Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Conatus Category:Playable Characters Category:Subpages